


a very long way away

by mahariels



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahariels/pseuds/mahariels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden Commander Mahariel and Senior Warden Alistair correspond during their separation, 9:31 Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a very long way away

**Author's Note:**

> mostly up for archival purposes.

_The Warden Commander’s hand is large and childish, unsure, the writing of someone who does not often set quill to parchment if it can be helped. Ink splotches dot the pages where she pressed down too hard or did not take the time to wipe the pen._

Alistair,

Reached Vigil’s Keep. Overrun with darkspawn. Orlesian Wardens dead or missing. Walls crumbling, deep tunnels in basement, did no one learn a damned thing from Ishal. Alistair tell me this why do you Wardens build so many bloody towers with tunnels. Are things not difficult enough for you.

Please advise.

Warden-Commander Mahariel

***

_Alistair’s hand is small and cramped, written in haste, but quite neat and legible–-at least in comparison._

Samahl,

I am not the person to ask regarding tower design; as you are aware, I have not been a Warden very long and masonry is not my area of expertise.

I would also like to remind you that you are also a Warden and, in fact, our fearless leader. Some self-questioning may be in order.

Your courier, however, is a marvel. Still on the road to Weisshaupt, and she found me in the wilderness. There must be some dark magic afoot there, but I shan’t complain.

I miss you.

Alistair

***

Alistair,

I did not write about Mhairi. Did not know how. She died during the Joining. I wake up from dreams of it. She was a good girl. Quick with a sword. You would like her. Have liked her. The shem mage with the quick mouth lived and she died. Not fair. I wonder if Duncan had dreams like this. He cut Jory’s throat himself. Did he feel this way about me.

he Keep is a mess. Worse than I thought even first. The dwarf wants eighty sovereigns to fix the walls. I said is that necessary. Do we need dwarfs. Shems abound. He said, do you want the walls to fall down. No. I do not. Eighty bloody sovereigns. I said are you trying to bleed me dry. Think I can argue him to seventy. The men need armor. Villagers need food. Coffers empty after Denerim. I have Woolsey for accounts but don’t trust her yet.

Spent a few hours clearing out the basements of darkspawn and ghouls. Found racks and cages. Howe again. Burned the lot.

 ~~I miss your sm~~ Write as you reach Weisshaupt.

Warden-Commander Mahariel

P. S. Oghren took the Grey. If you need to laugh.

***

 

My dear,

Don’t lash yourself too much about it. We mourn those who do not survive, but it is a sacrifice they know they might make, and there’s no way to predict who will succumb. We have a hard lot, but it’s our lot. Duncan knew it, and you will learn it. If you didn’t mourn for the girl, though, I’d worry about you. And don’t be an idiot. You were the best of us then, and even if Duncan didn’t live to see you now, he thought well of you. It’s a heavy burden to bear, but you’ll bear it.

Don’t lie to yourself, though, you relished every moment of haggling with Glavonak. I hate to say this, but it does sound like you were born for this kind of work. It’s hard to imagine you as a hunter traipsing through the forest, with leaves in your hair and dirt on your face. I wish I could have seen you then, if only for the pain of my sides splitting–-it’s almost as hard to picture as Oghren taking the Joining. (Oghren? Andraste help us…)

The roads are about as rough as can be expected. You’d think these bandits would have more respect for my mission, but I’ve had to stop and entertain them more than I’d have liked. Nothing so serious, but you’ll want to be aware in the event that you don’t hear from me for a bit. Safe now, though. Enjoying a stone bed and King Bhelen’s hospitality at Orzammar, and a hot meal I haven’t burnt to inedibility. You’ll be pleased to note that the Deep Roads have been quiet enough, though not so quiet as you’d expect.

You’ll also be pleased to note that Dagna left several weeks ago for the Circle and should have made it to the Tower by now.

All my love,

Alistair

***

Alistair,

 ~~Thank you~~ Thank you. I needed to hear that. I think.

That is lies however. I am not some administrator to be thrilled with accounts and ledgers. Woosley in despair at my numbers. Made her sit down with me to explain. Thought she was going to throw something. But I will untangle this. We will bring the Keep back.

You will admire my restraint. Have not hit the shem mage yet. But I am close.

Be careful. ~~Please.~~

Warden-Commander Mahariel

***

Samahl,

Are you quite sure you’re feeling all right? The elf I know would never have missed an opportunity to punch a shem in the face. Are you, perhaps, softening in your old age? If so, don’t tell me. Have to count on something in these trying times and, if I can’t believe that you’d be quick to put someone who deserved it in their place, what can I believe? Don’t answer that.

I’ve moved on from Orzammar now, so I do not know when this letter will reach you. Camping in the Frostbacks has lost its charm, and so has charred nug. With luck, I’ll be in the Dales by the morrow. It’s strange, knowing that I’ll be there and you won’t. I’ll look out for anything particularly elfy that I think would be of interest to you.

I don’t envy you the accounts, though you do seem to be enjoying them.

Weisshaupt seems… a very long way away.

Yours,

Alistair


End file.
